


Vynblr OTP Asks 2020

by nocleaf



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Catharsis Ending, Dreamflower Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Endgame, Qyra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocleaf/pseuds/nocleaf
Summary: Just a collection of short NSFW response fics from the OTP Asks post on Vynblr, featuring a combination of Maera (my Prophetess), Jespar, Tharael, and Calia.The post:https://bayleaf-art.tumblr.com/post/628547507500253184/otp-asksThese will be released pretty sporadically as I manage to get them out.Enjoy.
Relationships: Jespar Dal'Varek & Prophet | Prophetess, Jespar Dal'Varek/Prophet | Prophetess, Prophet | Prophetess/Calia Sakaresh, Tharaêl Narys | Prophetess
Kudos: 6





	1. Bother - 30.1. Jespar x Maera

_**Bother**_

_**Prompt - 30.1. Write a short exchange of dirty talk between them.** _

_(Bonus: Restricted self to 300 Words. **Dialogue ONLY** ) **  
** _

PWP | Jespar x Maera

* * *

"Jespar…?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're smoking inside again."

"Mhm."

"The smoke makes it hard for me to work. I have so many orders to fill."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my lady. Would you like me to stop?"

"I…"

"Hmm…?"

"I know what you are trying to do."

"Why...whatever do you mean, Maera? Are you bothered by the smoke from my pipe?"

"Not just bothered…"

"Oh?"

" _ Hot _ and bothered."

"Mhm."

"Jespar… I really need to work."

"I know."

"You know how that scent makes me feel."

"I am aware. Very much so..."

"Jespar… I want to… but..."

"Come on, my love. You've been cooped up in that tiny lab since sunrise. You are allowed to take a break once in a while."

"I suppose…"

"Shh…just relax, Maera. I'll start us off."

"Nnh….Jespar."

"I am truly sorry for bothering you. But I just couldn't stop thinking about last night."

"Aahh.."

"Tharael and I taking our turns with you.. filling your lovely, inviting mouth...your hot, dripping little- oh… you’re soaking already..."

"Unnnhhh…"

"Yes...like that..."

"Jespar…"

"Remember what it was like? To have us both inside you? Stretching you apart? Becoming  _ part of you _ ?"

"Fuuck..."

"...feeling us both fill your body with our seed until it started gushing out of you?"

"Aaah! Jespar!"

"Just imagine that on your mind all day.  _ I did _ ."

"Ooh!"

"I am positively _rock_ _hard_ because of it."

"Blazes.."

"Over that table, bend over…  _ now _ ."

"Yes, my love."

"Blazing hells...you are so beautiful…"

"Jespar…"

"Feel this?"

"Aaah!"

"That's it. Take me in. You like that, Maera? Do you like the feeling of my cock inside you?"

"Y...yes..."

"Say it."

"I love it, Jespar! I love having your cock within me!"

"Oh, yeah?”

"Empty yourself in me. Fill me up..."

"As you wish, my love."

"Aah! Jespar!!"


	2. Long - 30.2. Tharael x Maera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a collection of short NSFW response fics from the OTP Asks post on Vynblr, featuring a combination of Maera (my Prophetess), Jespar, Tharael, and Calia.
> 
> The post:  
> https://bayleaf-art.tumblr.com/post/628547507500253184/otp-asks
> 
> These will be released pretty sporadically as I manage to get them out.
> 
> Enjoy.

###  _**Long** _

_**Prompt - 30.2. Write a short exchange of dirty talk between them.** _

_(Bonus: Restricted self to 300 Words. **Dialogue ONLY** )_

PWP | Tharael x Maera

* * *

“Hello? Who’s there?”

“Awfully early to be wandering alone in shady alleyways, don’t you think?”

“I just… wanted to go for a nice, early morning stroll, that’s all.”

“Uh-huh… Well... the bazaars haven’t opened yet, and you’re far from both the water gardens and the beaches…”

“Mhm...”

“Plus, you and Dal’Varek are usually going at it like rabbits at this hour...”

“I see you’ve been keeping track…”

“Both of you are known to be quite loud. It’s always hard to ignore.”

“I bet that leaves much to the imagination…”

“You’re changing the subject. What are you doing out here by yourself? It’s not safe...”

“Oh… I just… had a dream last night...”

“A dream made you come out here?”

“Mhm…”

“And what - may I ask - occurred in this dream that compelled you to come out by yourself to wander the streets of this very strange and foreign land?”

“This.”

“Mm.”

“Welcome home, Tharael.”

“One of your visions… I see.”

“I’m getting better at them.”

“Did you make all that effort just for me?”

“Perhaps… You’ve been gone a long time. Jespar and I… we missed you.”

“And why isn’t he out here with you?”

“I… wore him out last night. He’s still back home sleeping.”

“Hah… I see.”

“I just wanted to come out to see you… I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Mmm…”

“So… what else happened in this dream?”

“Mm… well… since we are celebrating _your_ return home…”

“Yeah…”

“I figured I’d let you decide…”

“Very well.”

“Mmm…aaah!”

“Blazing hells, woman. Is there ever a time you’re not a soaking mess?”

“I… only when you and Jespar are not around…”

“Fuck… you’re such a… ugh…”

“You can say it. _I want to hear you say it_.”

“.. _.such a little slut_.”

_“Mhm…”_

_“Come here, you little minx…”_

_“Oh!”_


End file.
